


Choice Dudette

by SharpAttack



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Time Shenanigans, Young Caustic looked like Johnny Depp in Nightmare on Elm Street and you can fight me on this, honestly just love Caustic and Apex characters a lot and need to write fun stuff of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpAttack/pseuds/SharpAttack
Summary: “Jesus… Well on a positive.. Did we ever bang Doctor Paquette?”“Yes. Four months well on an expedition to a newly habitable planet.”“Choice.”





	Choice Dudette

Caustic was beyond pissed as his work was moved to the right side of his lab in the apex Labs building.  
  
Small space and a new Legend making his life difficult. Clockwork, an original name for someone with some level of time manipulation. Her equipment being placed on the left side by some less annoying MRVIN units.   
  
He needs coffee. He leaves ignoring Clockwork as she walks past him into the lab room. When he’s back he ignores all pleasentries she attempts to go back to his research. He just got a new plant in. Similar to earth native nerium oleander. A ornate pink plant, but poisonous, part of it has a slight hellucinatic. But this plant, royal purple with deep red stock has a high level of hellucinatic that combined with his current gas may disoriant people enough to stay in his gas longer.   
  
Caustic would jus- He grips his pen tightly hearing a sight ‘woopwoop’ noise from his left. He turns to glare as Clockwork has set to do her own work.   
  
One of her ‘Goo’ bombs that once people were hit with caused them to slow was in an annoyingly loud levitating field. She was working on a keypad which was attached to it. Clicking fast, annoyingly ‘clickclickclickclick’ faster then the last it seemed.   
  
He turns back with a slight growl that makes Clockwork pause for one glorious second before going back to work.   
  
Caustic forces himself to focus on his notes on the plant, but the sound from another person working in his space is setting him off. He he closes his notepad loudly, taking his gloves off to slap on the table. The enfuriating clicking stopping as he leaves in a huff. He will come back later.   
  
….   
  
It was 1am in the morning. Clockwork sat there the same as she was before but on a different project. Gloves on and goggles as she works with something unstable in a metal bucket. It clangs around in it, Denting the metal as she places it down on the table carefully.   
  
“Do you sleep?”   
  
She turns to give him a flat look. “No, I don’t. Sleep is for the weak minded. I also don’t sweat.” Clockwork pulls a can of liquid nitrogen from box. “Listen, if working in the same lab is going to make you have a bitch fit-”   
  
“Excuse me?” He walks towards her and slams a hand down on the table standing straight to glare down at his full height.”First of all, this was my lab first. Secondly, you should keep you-”   
  
“Keep my mouth shut, yadda yadda. I wouldn’t be where I am today if I listened to that ‘advice.’” She carefully places the nitrogen on the table to cross her arms. Ignoring the constant banging in the bucket for now.   
  
“Now as I was saying.” Clockwork points a finger into Caustic’s face. “If this is going to be an issue. Then let’s set a lab sch-”   
  
“I refuse.” Caustic crosses his arms, putting on a bored expression as Clockwork pinches the bridge of her nose. “My work is too vital.” He slams his fist on the table when the woman laughs.   
  
“Bitch, please. You make murder gases. That’s not winning you any awards you emo bastard. I’m literally working with the very fabric of TIME. Not messing around with plants trying to make the strongest liquid ass.”   
  
Clockwork barely dodges out of a punch thrown her way. But that’s not what makes her gasp as the bucket falls over and a ball of thick green bounces out. “Oh fuck.” She hits the deck as it launches itself off the table. Bouncing around like a moonball on steroids.   
  
“I would suggest not letting that hit you!” She says, grabbing Caustic’s foot to knock him onto his back with a loud bang and a curse from him.   
  
He flops onto his stomach with a hiss. “What IS that thing?”   
  
“Well uh… I call it Flubber- Oh you don’t know what that is.” She groans and then says. “It’s a timeway kinda thing? If it touches you, it’ll either throw you into the future or past- Or clone a younger or older copy of any organic matter. I was just about to freeze it again when YOU came in.” Flubber smacks the plant that Caustic was studying and it disappeared. He curses again.   
  
Clockwork grabs the nitrogen and just barely misses getting hit again. “Okay uhhh, we got to capture it in a container and then I have to freeze it.”   
  
“We?”   
  
Clockwork glares at him.”Yes ‘we’ do you want to stop this shit or not?” Before Caustic could answer, he was smacked in the back by this so called ‘flubber.’   
  
She yanks the bucket in her hands and then traps the thing. Quickly shoving the nitrogen in the bottom and spraying. The slamming sound calmed down and slowly stopped.   
  
Caustic pats himself down and sighs, glad to be still in this time as he turns though, he pales.   
  
“Ugh where am I? I didn’t party that hard.”   
  
Caustic’s mouth was open, his young self was on his stomach, his old cropped jersey from his college football team with his old nickname. “Fort Nox.” His embarrassing jean shorts he wore to parties.   
  
His young self rolled onto his side and looked around confused. Clockwork was stunned as she looked between the old man that she kinda knows to the young adult on the ground. “Oh my god.”   
  
“Do not say a word- Send him back.” Caustic points a finger at Clockwork who puts up her hands.   
  
“I can’t, your stuck with him-”   
  
“Hey, i’m right here, don’t talk about me like I’m not.” The young Alexander Nox moves to sit as he looks around the lab with a whistle. “Nice labs, definitely not Belladonna University. Where am I?”   
  
“Well erm. So. After a completely accidental time based step went crazy. You uh. Got sucked into the future?” Clockwork explains awkwardly as she stands, making sure the frozen flubber stays in the bucket, giving it more sprays of nitrogen.   
  
“So… Time bullshit. Huh, I thought time travel was impossible. So why me?” Caustic stays on the floor as his younger self rises to stand, he covers his face at the embarrassing way he dressed so he’d get laid.   
  
Clockwork looks uncomfortable as Caustic horrifically watches his youngerself, put a hand on the table and lean down to look at her in his flirting position.   
  
“So a time scientist huh? Hot, I’m a chemist and botanist myself. Alexander Nox.” He takes her hand to kiss it and Caustic thinks he may pass out from embarrassment.   
  
“Well, this is unexpected and completely awkward. I think I am going to leave and take the day off of science. Yup. Caustic. Have fun.” Clockwork, slips away and bolts out of the lab to the disappointment of his younger self. Who finally takes notice of Caustic.   
  
The two stare each other down before his younger self speaks up. “You… Look like my dad. Are you me?”   
  
“Afraid so.”   
  
Alex grimaces at the sight of his older self. Rubbing at his bare chin in contemplation of having a full beard.   
“Well, shit. What happened to us? When did i get so fat?? Did I fall into a krispy kreme glazing bucket?”   
  
“Broken leg. Mom dies of cancer, dad becomes a drunk gambler and we never finished our final year at college.” Caustic counts off the trageties like they were meaningless to him. But watches his young self get hit with each one like a slap across the face.   
  
“Jesus… Well on a positive.. Did we ever bang Doctor Paquette?”   
  
“Yes. Four months well on an expedition to a newly habitable planet.”   
  
“Choice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you guys think!


End file.
